


Hunting Treasures - in space

by AsheeChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheeChaos/pseuds/AsheeChaos





	1. Chapter 1

The journey hadn’t been a pleasant one.   
She was not pleased. Of course her flight skills - and her trusty emergency-autopilot - had gotten her where she wanted to, but for once, the warning of ‘it’s neither a pleasure to get there nor to be there’ probably wasn’t wrong.   
She’d hoped it was one of the 'Scare away potential scavengers’ kind of warnings.  
But no, the bloody rock was intensely radioactive as a bloody natural source of Nihonium would suggest, the gravity as fucked up as all the physicists had predicted.   
The scanners went wild. The electromagnetic fields weren’t something to spit at either.   
Even her nanites warned her how insane the whole place was. Nothing could live there. 

Except, of course, she knew she could. There had been similar planets and similar warnings. The nanites adjusted for changing gravity, the radioactivity didn’t matter and they were protected from EMP-blasts due to biological energy sources. Sometimes, she even wanted to praise the arrogant bastards that fed them into her. For being the geniuses they are.   
Then she remembered their attitude of disinterest towards absolutely everyone and everything that needed help. Or committed crimes… and she felt better about setting fire to a factory and getting the hell out of their place.   
That they later thanked her for that - they had considered their material basically inflammable - was… a… nice bonus. Literally. They upgraded her 'nites to premium.

And exactly that premium would make scavenging so much easier. So much.   
Going out without a space suit? On a planet with no atmosphere? Not even consistent land mass?  
Sure! Why not.   
These things were impossible. Quite literally. There was no way anything could actually withstand space, actually let her breath atmosphere in the endless space between two rocks, but… here she was. swimming - another impossibility - towards the miserable rock that was her intended destination, listening to some sweet Earth tunes.   
In a sense, it was great the geniuses are unfeeling masters of ignoring everything, it gave her opportunities like this. And later, give her access to the research they would do on the place. Which, in turn meant better travel equipment and even more ridiculous travels.   
Space, man. It was beautiful.

This particular unlivable rock actually had some more difficulties than expected - even her nanites took some moments to adjust. They would get used to the extra-work soon enough. In the mean time, a bit of slower movement was not the worst in the world.  
The system had already located the Nihonium source, so all she had to do was wait a little until the surface of the planet was actually workable.   
For all the warning signs, her surroundings were stunningly beautiful. She was used to planets without atmosphere, but the clear view of the stars - so much more and so much closer here, in the centre of the galaxy… a marvel, really. Especially with something like a surface under her. The contrast made it all the better. Made space feel less lonely.   
But of course it was a liquid surface. The gravity messed with with everything and the states turned from one into another. Sublimates, liquifies, turns into gas… it was a mess. That, too, made this particular visit a slow one. She basically shuffled over the surface. Every few seconds, the gravity changed and the tiny robots had to adjust to let this particular instance be livable.   
Her race was sturdier than most, of course, but she guessed an alpha-radiating element would be bad, even for her, without all these tiny adjustments.

So, a lazy stroll it was. The plant-alike structures were nothing to spit at, either. A silicone-based life-form. Of course unable of thought. Even with the temperatures as low as they were on the surface. The poor things were stuck with mere reproduction. No conscious.   
That would have been a find. A life form capable of thought on this planet. Hah!  
The only thing the scientists declared a 'highly unlikely’ event. They did not have a word for the number of zeros behind the comma and before the seven at the very end, when they told her of the probability of a life form developing under these circumstances. Of course, with the current state of knowledge, there were still things out there.   
She had always rolled her eyes at that. They had predicted languages based on the distance to the sun. So, yes. Impossible.

One of the 'plants’ - at least it was formed like a fern, perfect Mandel-structure that it has - got an affectionate pet from her, took a leaf off of it and she stepped out on the… lake in front of her. The nanites protested, but it was static by now. So she had to stand a little longer on the rainbow-surface, watch it ripple under her steps, seeing colours she had only recently learned the name of.   
It was a few miles away, the gaseous cave filled with her price.   
So she would spend a few hours, taking in the landscape, taking a few gas-samples along the way. When she pricked her finger on the weird fern in her pocket, it was unpleasant, but seeing the blood first freeze, then burst into gas and finally drop through the surface under her, leaving a dent was… impressive. Fascinating.   
Everything was, really.

Until something wrapped around her ankle - which, by all means, should not be happening - and then pulled. Downwards.   
The warnings went WILD.


	2. Chapter 2

The warnings grew more frantic. It really felt like there were voices screaming at her inside her head.   
Almost distracting enough to keep her from noticing the liquid getting into her mouth, into her lungs and-  
She coughed. She coughed, under the surface of the liquid.   
The liquid did get expelled. The tissue damage got repaired.  
Unlike usually, she actually got the thought ‘lung tissue under repair’, the nanites couldn’t run everything as a subroutine, it needed to be a priority.   
Which meant her body was on the verge of dying. 

It made her realise that this was… possibly a bad moment to do anything.   
For this moment, she tried to concentrate, closed her eyes. The voices actually disappeared. The warnings went away. One by one.   
Then she got back to the moment.   
And pushed at the… the BEING in front of her. It detached its mouth from hers, looking at her, then.   
The feeling in her body came back. Everything came back to her attention. Since survival was secured, this basic concept came back.   
Something held her around the waist, there was pressure on her legs.  
Her eyes focused on the being in front of her. Eyes slitted, adjusting themselves to her.   
It was a bit much to take in, her body only slowly regaining control, the nanites working on keeping her alive with everything they have, she even felt the gravity shift every few seconds.  
The worst was the missing air. The oxygen needed to be created, re-done inside her body, it was not a safe or easy process when she was surrounded by a dense, but clear liquid.  
Other species than her own would not be able to move, this was an info that came to mind. Another sign for how bad it was. These kinds of info were less blatant, usually.   
They did not interfere with her ways of thinking, either. Usually.  
At this very moment, she could barely keep her thoughts together.   
She was being held. Her captor had slitted pupils, they became rounder with every second.   
The hold was on… on too many places. Waist. Legs. Arms. She was held tightly, actually.   
There were too many arms. Too many appendages. Something. It was distinctly not alright.   
The pupils were also slitted. This was the third time she thought it. It slowly thank in, this time.   
The actual thing that had to think in: There was a living creature. Here.  
On this miserable rock.   
The rock that almost had her killed. With one of the most proficient life support systems ever created.   
And this being did not even have an electric pulse. It was radioactive - another involuntary addition to her thoughts - but not… electric. No defence mechanisms, it merely… lived with it. Lived with the environment it was in.  
It was the most resilient thing anyone has ever encountered.   
And it seemed like… it mustered her. Looked her all over. Roamed hands over her - three fingered, pointy-tipped - and squeezed her body - with arms, foreign, but strong, very strong, the scaly texture cool on her skin, catching at it, slightly. Rough skin.   
There were teeth, in its mouth. Maw? Sharp. Jagged. There was a tongue, licking over them.   
The face was… longer… not human, not right, but looked forward. Looked at her intensely, intently.   
And the holding appendages start to move, all over, and she shivered, whimpering. There was sensation everywhere, they moved in area’s not proper.   
There had been a mouth on hers. It was to let her breath. right?   
Finally, she stopped staring and focused on the person in front of her.   
“Thanks for saving me. Please let go now” she said, telepathically, with words, in any way she could, really making her nanites work to get the message across. In all languages there might possibly be.  
There were no answering brainwaves to be detected on the other side. Not this time. Because the nites were busy keeping her alive and that would have been too much, but requesting to be let go… that would be alright, yes?   
She was still invincible, nothing could break her bones or skin. But… if this being kept her here, it would at least be unpleasant.   
It seemed to understand something.   
It tilted it’s head.   
And the appendages moved further, more.   
Everywhere at once. On her legs, her arms, but definitely more towards her torso.   
There was a strange smell.   
And that was the weirdest part, because there was liquid everywhere, there should be no smell. But there was. A distinct smell, and it rubbed her all the wrong ways.   
Then the claw-hands reached her breasts and moved over these the same way they moved over everything else, but she twitched when they reached her nipples and wriggle away and that’s was made them to back and repeat their motions - move over her collarbone, her outer thigh, her nipples.

When the same twitch happened at the right time, it grinned.

Her eyes went wide: “NO,” she crossed her arms, shook her head. All the natural gestures of NO.


	3. Chapter 3

The grin became more sharp-edged, the more the being in front of her realised it affected her. It was a fearless, strange grin, all teeth. Teeth and claws, grabbing and scraping over her skin.   
And the worst part was: There was not much to do about it.   
The nanites had declared exceptional circumstances. Life threatening and an emergency situation. 

So she had to fend for herself. Shove at the being, at the way it was crowding her, effortlessly, all with it’s own body.  
The liquid surrounding them did nothing to ease any worries, it merely suspended them in that… area.   
The creatures arms were as solid as a wall. And shoving at it didn’t do anything.   
This life form was not movable.   
It was as solid as a wall. And she was a human!   
Humans did not get into these kind of circumstance. They were the ones untouchable, unmovable by anything!

But here she was, trying to shove the clawing hands away from her.   
Then it leaned forwards. And licked.   
Started at her throat, licked upwards just below her ear.   
It was a… textured tongue, not exactly smooth.   
And it smelled… different. Smelled like-  
Pheromones.   
It smelled like pheromones, the nanites announced  
Panic started to well up inside of her. Pheromones made intentions clear, such an amount of them was-   
It was safe to assume intent.   
And that was not safe at all. Actually, it was horribly dangerous, since her ‘little helpers’ could not counteract the effects.   
While humans are very resilient against all kinds of poison, those were rather effective in their organisms. Especially in higher doses.

She was shivering, involuntarily, not at all wanting to, and a low growl rolled over from the being, who moved the top of it’s tongue downwards again. And raised her whole body to meet it.   
Claws were now shredding the uniform, shoving against them and keeping my decency resulted in an arm wrapping around her wrists, pulling them up, above her head.   
Her whole skin was covered in goose bumps, not at all making the decent of tongue - pausing at the first erogenous zone it discovered - any less horrifying.   
The worst was the helplessness.  
This thing simply had her at its mercy. Complete control. Nothing she could do, the bits of struggle seemed to make it worse.   
She honestly wished she could say that at least helped the pheromone situation.   
It turned out it didn’t help at all. In fact, the adrenaline seemed to make it worse.   
Her skin twitched under it’s claws, the uniform ripping bit by bit.  
It was a delicate scratch all over her skin.

Which meant this beast was able to rip into lesser beings without trouble. Her mechnical friends still hardened her skin.   
So the clawing right now merely felt like a gentle scratch, a light scraping. And she squirmed under it.   
Her shouts of 'no’ and 'stOP!’ went by unheard. The sound did not carry. The growl had been something physical.   
At least no one could hear or see or think anything of her squirming, neither the little noises she couldn’t keep inside.   
Everything was swallowed by the strange planet.   
And then, the tongue probed my belly button before it moved on… and slipped further down.  
The pants were torn, the garments all in pieces and there was an alien head with too many teeth between her legs.   
The tongue - long and slippery as it was - entered her after one probing lick.   
She curled upward, jolted, pressed her legs together as far as the appendages at her ankles would allow it.   
There was thashing, trying to at least dislodge the intrusion, try to shove it away, out.

But it stayed, almost unmoving, in place. Only it’s tongue moved, curled inside of her, went deeper, deeper than a cock usually could, not with that… mobility, not with this kind of… kind of… fervor and it simply smelled *right*. The whole being did, the whole thing did, the nanites subdued in their warnings, she still tried to move away from this, tried to get away, but…   
… after it had been so unsuccessful, her effort grew somewhat half-hearted.  
It was not because the creature hat shifted her hips and canted them just so. Just so, that the rough surface of this tongue was filling her just the right way scraping by, making it… more real. Wasn’t because she accidentally rocked back and it felt like the most right thing the entire day.  
It was because injuries must be prevented. That was important.   
And she did. A little relaxing, only contract when-  
When it moved to the side and… scraped certain places, and that… that was against injury.   
Injuries, because that’s what they teach everyone and-  
And then it was gone. It was gone and she sat up properly, pressing her legs together, protesting, until she was jerked back at her wrists. Jerked back and pulled there.   
Her legs got pulled apart again, and the tongue returned, shortly, nipping her clit before it moved upwards.   
Her face burned, she stared downwards, it stayed very much between her legs.   
Oh no.


End file.
